


Out of Place, Out of Time

by silverisbestboy



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: And Albert's gonna be a little more important than just a side character here, Arthur's hot as fuck okay don't @ me, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Because I love that picture-taking buffoon, But don't worry ya boy Arthur comes to the rescue, Charles is the best friend we all deserve, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hosea is the dad we all deserve, I just want this gun-slinging fuck in my life, If you couldn't tell I kind of heavily project in this, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Reader knows she's in a video game and tries to stop all the bad shit from happening, Reader's in her mid-twenties so there's obviously a big age gap between her and Arthur but fuck it, Set a few years before the Blackwater ferry job, like we all dream of doing, slow-burn, so I guess you could say it's fix-it, this is my way of coping with the pain this game caused me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverisbestboy/pseuds/silverisbestboy
Summary: After once again playing through the story mode of Red Dead Redemption II, and once again ugly crying over the inevitable death of everyone's favorite gunslinger, the emotional toll that the game had on you for the goddamn hundredth time exhausts you, so you drag your sobbing ass to bed. In your tired sorrow, you think about how much these characters impacted your life and how you would do anything in your power to prevent their untimely demises.Well hold onto your ass, because whatever higher power above decided that it would be a grand idea to grant your dumbass request has sent you straight to the late 1800's with the chance of saving people who's lives didn't exist in the first place!Confused out of your mind but determined to not let this opportunity go to waste, you set out to find the infamous van der Linde gang in the high hopes of snatching them all from the jaws of death. Nobody said it was gonna be easy, but damn you did not expect the world around you to be this cruel. However will a dainty little thing like you survive in the wild, wild west?
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Modern!Reader, Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Out of Place, Out of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every chapter will be named after a song and whatever song I choose will portray the chapter in some way, either through the lyrics, the title itself, or the beat of the song. I like shows and books with puzzles so this is my way of making something similar to that. Kind of a new writer so try not to criticize my work to much but any info on how can improve is much appreciated. Anyways, enjoy the long and winding road of self-discovery and cowboy love that is this fanfic!  
> Song is Oh Ana by Mother Mother.

Well, you've gotten yourself in quite a pickle now, haven't you. Waking up in the middle of a strangely familiar desert wearing nothing but an over-sized t-shirt and booty sweat shorts when you could've sworn you drifted off in your nice cozy bed in a town that was definitely nowhere near desert is not the ideal morning for you, let me tell ya. You quickly tried to write this off as a dream as there's no way little ol' you could've sleep-walked to the nearest desert which was easily hundreds of miles away. That is until you feel the prick of a cactus on your bare ankle and watch a single drop of blood trickle down your foot. Now any self-respecting person who regularly looks up random facts on a whim would now exactly that it's near impossible to feel pain and remain asleep. Okay, definitely not a dream, time to panic. Your mind started racing with a thousand possibilities as your breathing grew heavier and you felt more and more light-headed by the second.

How in the fresh hell did you get here? Were you kidnapped and dropped off in the middle of nowhere to slowly starve to death? Were you drugged? Who would do that to you? You didn't know anybody that held a grudge against you. I mena sure, you stole that pen from your third-grade best friend when you were like 8 (which you still feel a bit guilty about to this day) but you didn't think that warranted any kind of extreme punishment. Mybe you sleep-walked onto a bus that drove you all the way to an uncivilized desert. But what bus route did you know that drove out of state?

You're pulled from your panicked thoughts as you suddenly hear ... clopping? Were those... horse hooves?

"Ma'am, are you alright?" A strangely familiar voice called out.

Putting a hand to your now sweating forehead, you turned to the voice.

"No, I think I'm...lost..." you trailed off as your gaze came across the grey, snow-capped pelt of an appaloosa. Have you seen that horse before?

"Do you need help?" Its rider said as it jumped off its saddle and walked closer to you.

You didn't know whether to laugh insanely or scream like a banshee when you finally realized why the that voice sounded so familiar. Your eyes stared widely into dark ones as you took in the choclate-brown skin and long black hair of the man. And you didn't know whether it was from the heat or the overwhelming panic and disbelief swelling in your chest, but all you could manage was a soft "what the hell?" before your pansy ass blacked right the fuck out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When you came to, you found yourself on some kind of chair that resembled something you'd see at a dentist office. You looked around groggily to see that you were in a small room surrounded by wooden walls and various medicak tools. The first thing that came to mind was that you were in a hospital. But weren't hospitals supposed to be white?

"Ah, you're awake."

Your head shot up towards the voice where you saw man in a gray suit with handlebar mustache walking through wooden and carrying a silver tray. He must of noticed your puzzled expression because he smiled at you reassuringly before clearing his throat.

"Right, feller who brought you in said you looked real confused when he found you, like you didn't know where you were. I'm Dr. Hutch and you're in my practice. Nice young man brought you in, said he found you in the middle of knowhere. Can only imagined what happened to you seeing as you were hardly wearin' any clothes."

You looked down on yourself and noticed that you were wearing a white night gown. You looked back up at Dr. Hutch and he seemed to know your question before you could even put it into words.

"My wife had some spare clothes. Figured you'd want something less revealing. Don't worry your still wearing your other clothes underneath, not that they were hidin' much." You could feel the fear start to crawl its way into your chest as sudden question burned into your mind.

"Where am I?" You whispered.

"I just told you. You're in my practice-"

"No, I mean _where_ am I?" Dr. Hutch once again seemed to understand. 

"You're in Tumbleweed, miss." Your eyes widened as you shook your head slowly.

"Impossible..." The doctor sat the tray down on a nearby countertop and began to approach you.

"Now hold on there, miss. No need to get yourself all worked up." It was too late though; you were already panicking as your heart beat grew faster and faster.

"No..." Dr. Robert went to withdraw something hastily from a cabinet, but before he could get the sedative out, you were already on your feet and dashing out the wooden door.

"Hey, wait!" But the pounding in your ears drowned out any noise as you found yourself in a small hallway and turned to race out the nearest exit. _You had to see for yourself._

Vision growing spotty from the sudden action and lungs burning from the absolute speed you forced your legs to move, you slammed out another door and your bare feet hit a dirt ground. You screeched to a halt, narrowly avoiding slamming into a passerby in off-white cotton clothes with muddy boots and suspenders. You whirled your head around at the sound of whinnying and saw man riding a brown horse. You saw him shout something to you, but you didn't hear it as the world seemed to close in on you.

It grew harder and harder to breath with each passing breath as you took in the wooden buidlings, the wanted posters nailed to boards, the old-fashioned clothing, the horses, the dirt roads and the realization struck you like lightning.

You prayed to whatever god there was that this was just a bad dream and squeezed your eyes shut, but when you opened them again, you only saw the same place and the same people, now with worried and wary expressions on their faces. You nearly passed out again but felt arms catch you from behind as your legs gave way and you finally accepted the strange and horrifying reality.

You, dear reader, have found yourself in the dangerous world of Red Dead Redemption.


End file.
